Poly(hydroxyalkanoates) (PHA) are a class of polymeric materials produced naturally by a variety of environmental microorganisms as a means of carbon and energy storage during times of nutrient excess. Purification of PHA from cell biomass produces a plastic material with physical and mechanical properties similar to those of petroleum-derived polymers. PHA has become desirable because of its rapid biodegradation, its biocompatibility for use in medical applications, and the ability to synthesize it from a variety of renewable feedstocks including: sugars, plant oils, industrial and municipal waste streams, and carbon dioxide for example. Composites including PHA can provide the ability to alter the properties of the PHA.